


A Time to be with Friends

by Crabby_Scott



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, assuming we dont lose christmas traditions in a few centuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/Crabby_Scott
Summary: Andal Brask decides to start his tradition of a night out in the Last City again. Even if he's missing his old team, his time with his new one is just as delightful.





	A Time to be with Friends

"It'll be fine," Andal reassured Cayde for about the fifth time as the pair of Hunters waited for their friends outside the eatery. "You already know Zavala and Ikroa really well!"

"I know Ikora," Cayde mumbled through the scarf wrapped around his neck, "And I know Zavala doesn't like me."

"Zavala's just...emotionally stunted," Andal said as gently as he cared to, "He might disagree with some Hunter things, but he respects us all the same."

"There they are."

Cayde and Andal turned a the sound of Ikora Rey's cool voice. Even when bundled up for a winter night out in the City, the two other Vanguard members looked very imposing and professional.

"Hello Andal. Hello Cayde," Ikora said, hugging them both.

"You hadn't mentioned you invited," Zavala cleared his throat, "Another guest."

"I said I did this with my friends every year," Andal raise an eyebrow, "You know that includes Cayde."

"Which means we can skip the pleasantries," the Exo put in, "Let's eat."

Dinner went over very smoothly. The restaurant was decked in lights and trimmings of celebrations long past. But even without those Golden Age holidays, people knew this time of year was about getting together with friends and family. Andal had done it years prior with his fireteam and he was very happy to pick it back up (after feeling so downtrodden about it for so long) with his new friends. He spent the meal time mostly in contented silence, listening to Ikora and Cayde go on about otherworldly tech and treasure. Even Zavala found an interest in that and joined the conversation enthusiastically.

Andal's quiet happiness was only interrupted when the youngest son of the family who owned the place had come by to offer his condolences. The politics and details of what happened up in Tower wasn't often shared with the citizens of the Last City, but Andal figured after his brief disappearance from his tradition then returning with an entirely new group of people, the boy at least was smart enough to figure what happened. Andal thanked him kindly.

"So," Cayde started as the quartet made their way back out into the City's streets, "Now what?"

"I usually like to go sightseeing." Andal grinned at their confused look. He waved for them to follow and made his way towards the center of town. Buildings seemed to get taller as they made it further in, like the City was reaching up to the Traveler above, but, like the smaller ones behind them, the skyscrapers of the inner city were covered in lights and even the strong flowers of the season. Old music drifted out of some shops along with pleasant smells. People wandered all around, hand in hand, couples, families, friends. It was all so beautiful.

"Woah."

Andal turned and his grin grew at the looks of awe on his fellow Guardians faces as they stared up at a huge, brightly decorated tree. Even if they lost their original meaning, traditions were hard to shake. And none seemed harder than this one. Hundreds of people gathered around, hugging each other, singing songs, and, most fantastically in Andal's eyes, exchanging gifts. He waved for Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde to follow him again and lead them to a few benches where he bid hem to sit.

"Now this is probably gonna be weird and useless to you guys," he started, "But I wanted to show you how much I appreciated...you coming out here with me tonight." Suddenly, his Ghost transmatted three bundles into his arms and he handed them out--a small purple one to Ikora, a large blue one to Zavala, and one inbetween in grey to Cayde. Andal gestured excitedly for the trio to open them.

In Ikora's there was a gorgeous green stone set into a golden chain. Andal shrugged and mentioned something about how may be it had mystical properties (but the glint in his eye told her really, he just though it would look pretty on her).

Zavala let out a hearty laugh at the book in his hands (a history text book with a goofy spin that Andal had seen weeks ago).

Cayde looked up at Andal, an amused glow to his optics. His present had contained just a simple gun repair kit. Andal shrugged.

"You always get the best gifts for yourself anyhow," he said, "Figured the least I could do was help you make sure you don't loose 'em."

"Andal, this is all amazing," Ikor said, a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah but--"

"We did not get you anything," Zavala finished Cayde's thought.

Andal barked out a laugh.

"It's not about expecting anything from you guys," he said, beaming as he sat down with them, "I couldn't have asked for a better gift than just being here with you now."

"Aw!" Cayde threw his arms around Andal and Ikora, "You big sap!"

The group fell into loud laughter, their breath steaming up into the cold night air and out to the twinkling lights and stars above.


End file.
